


Our Safe Place

by chipsntart



Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsntart/pseuds/chipsntart
Summary: When Tim safe words he throws all of them in a spin. A time out is required to get them back on track.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gibbs, Tony and Tim are in an established relationship. In this work in my head the men are a little closer in age. Note: Italics in chapter one = flashbacks to the night of the safe word incident. (slightly OOC)

Gibbs glanced in the rear view mirror of the rented truck, smiling a little at the picture. Tim had nodded off a while ago, his head back against the seat rest, mouth slightly open with drool forming at the corner.  
“He still asleep?”  
Gibbs nodded at the broad chested senior agent in the passenger seat.  
“This cabin have internet access Tony?”  
“Nah, figured it was a good idea to get McGoogle to unwind with no electronic temptation.”  
“McGoogle?” Gibbs chanced a sideways look with a raised eyebrow as Tony shrugged.  
“Just tryin’ it out…what? Not working for you?” Tony asked, reading the look on his lovers face.  
Gibbs didn’t answer, but his lack of a verbal response had Tony conceding with a grin.  
“Ok, not my best work.”  
“Ya think?

  
Grinning, they fell silent, enjoying the peace the open road gave them the more they got out of the city. The cabin Tony had lined up was through an old friend from his Baltimore days and from all accounts sounded perfect for their weekend away.  
The comfortable silence grew as the road opened up before them allowing each man to his thoughts. Gibbs risked a glance to his passenger as the passing car illuminated Tony’s face, giving him a glow that was downright peaceful.  
Gibbs loved seeing this side of Tony. Usually the man had an incessant need to fill in the silences but Gibbs had learned long ago that all linked to his insecurities. To be silent now and just let things breathe said a lot about Tony and this relationship…relationships, whatever people wanted to call it. Never really bothered Gibbs how it was classified and he was sure it never really bothered Tony or Tim either.  
Tim…glancing back in the mirror he was pleased to see the rest itself looked peaceful. Back to back cases usually leave them ragged but it was the last case that seemed to tip the balance, particularly for Tim, manifesting in a safe word that left all three in a trembling state a few nights ago.

_“Look at him Tony…look at how sexy he looks.” Gibbs whispered, feeling the shudder run through the Italian._

Gibbs didn’t need his famous psychic sense to know that the last case had really got to Tim and that at the root of it all was no doubt linked to McGee the Senior. Meeting Tim’s grandmother had posed as many questions about the relationship between father and son as it had answered about the woman who had shaped his youngest lover. He was just hoping he and Tony could get Tim to open up to them and talk it through.

“Turn off is right up here to the left.”  
Gibbs slowed to make the turn onto the dirt road and movement in the back of the car told him the change of course had woken Tim up.  
“Whe…where are we?” Tim asked behind a yawn.

“Just about there McDozey, only just a ways up this track.” Tony turned to flash him a dazzling smile while Tim scraped a hand over his eyes to clear his vision. A memory of that night flashed in Tony’s mind.

_“You’ll enjoy it Prooooobie…”_  
_Tony pressed his hands down on Tim’s shoulders to seat him in the chair, holding him firmly in place. He leant down close to Tim’s right ear, his breath causing a shiver to break out over Tim’s sensitive skin._  
_“I like it when you watch…you know how much I like an audience.”_

Tim gave Tony a small smile and it reassured the Italian man. They had all stumbled at one time or another in this relationship. All three men weren’t without demons and Tony had a theory it was why they worked so well with one another. They all knew what father issues looked like, they had all lost someone(s) very important to them at some stage of their lives and all three where masters of internalisation, preferring to deal in their own way than let the general public see their struggles.  
Oh and yeah…the sex was a pretty good trade off.

Gibbs slowed down as the cabin came into view, pulling the rental up right alongside the front of the log construction. From the outside it looked neat, tight fitted mahogany coloured logs around the outside were complimented by wide white sill windows and a big heavy door connected the wide porch to the house.  
Killing the engine the men exited the car and all took a moment to stretch out the kinks from a long time stationary, Tim felt the last vestiges of sleep lift as the cold air hit his face making him shiver. Taking off the canvass cover from the tray of the truck they grabbed their gear. Beer, steaks and essential clothing for the next few days didn’t really take up much room in the dual cabbed vehicle and it was short work to make it up to the porch with everything in one go. The box of pre-ordered groceries had been delivered earlier in the day from a local store which meant they only had to organise meat and beer.  
Tony dropped his load and fished around in his pockets for the keys, Gibbs’ raised eyebrow prompted a sheepish grin from the Italian and as his search proved fruitless, his pocket slapping became more intense. Grinning at the slight panic on Tony’s face, Tim dropped his own bags and stepped up, sliding his hand slowly into Tony’s back pocket, manipulating the flesh more than what was decent in public before drawing out the keys with a jingle.  
An abashed smile graced Tony’s face, leaning into Tim he stole a kiss and the keys, and opened the cabin door.  
Opening up into a spacious living area, the natural wood theme continued inside with cedar floorboards and the other side of the logs that made up the walls. Gibbs clocked the large, plush rug in front of an ample sized open fire thinking that it would be put to good use at some point this weekend…well at least he hoped.

  
“Kitchen is up in here.” Following Tony, Gibbs handled the steaks and beer while McGee dumped his own luggage in the living area to grab the box of groceries and joining his men in the kitchen.  
Stowing the goods away, Tony kept out a large container of a Ham Minestrone soup they planned on having tonight, an easy meal after all day at work and the travel to get away.  
“Tony you get that warmed up, McGee and I will set all our stuff down in the bedroom.  
A quick peck to the Italian’s lips sealed the deal as Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear, “Good job Tony, this is perfect.”

  
Gibbs grabbed Tim’s hand, leading them through to the living area to grab their bags. Up the short corridor Gibbs continued past a second bedroom to the master, opening the door a massive super king bed graced the room with lashings of soft furnishing. As he turned to enter the room he realized he was alone. Glancing back down the corridor he saw Tim standing with the spare bedroom door open, peering in but not yet entering the room.  
Sensing this was important he chose his words very carefully.  
“Tim?” he softly called and waited for the younger man to look up, pure innocent trepidation on his face.  
Gibbs smiled at him and held out his hand, relieved when he immediately walked towards him, hesitation gone from his face. Gibbs pulled him in the rest of the way to place a tender kiss on those red, plump lips.  
“Lets get this stuff in here…I’ll light the fire and you can make sure Tony doesn’t burn the soup.” Tim nodded and rewarded him with a smile and another kiss.  
Gibbs followed him into the bedroom, deposited the bags on the bed and both men proceeded to unpack the essentials. Tim took all three toiletry bags and exited to the ensuite while Gibbs dealt with the bags, storing away in a large walk in robe. By the time he was finished though, Tim had yet to emerge from the bathroom.

  
“Tim?”  
“Be just a minute”  
Gibbs sighed but sat down to wait patiently on the massive bed dominating the room. It wasn’t long before Tim re-entered the room, stopping short distance away from his lover.  
“Can we…could we wait until tomorrow?” Tim raised his head to look directly into Gibbs’ eyes.  
Softly Gibbs replied, “What do you mean Tim?”  
He waited and watched, letting Tim gather his thoughts.  
“I know we need to talk, know I need to explain but…”  
“Tim it’s ok, come here.” Gibbs extended his hand as Tim joined him on the bed.  
“Here’s the plan Tim. Tonight we eat Tony’s soup, sit on that couch tangled up with each other to watch whatever Mr Movies out there has planned for us and that’s it. How does that sound?”

  
Gibbs smiled more as he felt tension leave Tim’s shoulders, the young man’s head coming to rest on his shoulder.  
Leaning down to press a kiss to Tim’s head he clocked the curious smile on the younger man’s lips, Gibbs had seen that expression before, usually they proceeded some VERY good ideas from his lover.  
“You know there is a double mattress in that spare room.” Tim said, still leaning against Gibbs.  
Gibbs smiled, knowing where this was leading. “That so?”  
“Would look so much better in front of that TV…in front of that fire.”  
Tim lifted his head, the lip pout and puppy eyes used to full force.  
Gibbs hesitated just for a second before caving…after all he already had the same thought.  
“Well best you and I better get moving then….soup wont take long.”  
Tim’s full blown smile was worth it as they kissed. Letting himself be pulled up off the bed they exited the main room to set up their nest in the living area.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All. Firstly, my apologies for the way too long time in between chapters. I have been hit out of the blue wth illness but seem to have finally turned the corner. (yay me) I would like to thank all who have taken the time to read, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed and left comments. There is a buzz we writers get from people reading our work so thank you to all who have visited this and hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter! The story continues with a look into the safe word incident, italics are a flashback.

3 nights previously.....

It was dark by the time Gibbs made his way out of the building, their latest case had officially fried his circuits more on a private level than professional one.

It was always harder when family got involved and their encounter with a one Penny Langston had hit a raw nerve for his youngest agent. Jethro Gibbs was anxious to get home, three steaks where waiting in his refrigerator and the kindling was all ready for the match. All he needed to complete his night was his boys and the beer they would bring. Tim would probably add a salad to the mix and Tony usually would source a tasty fresh Italian loaf although it always amused Gibbs how the Italian man could find freshly baked bread at the oddest hours.

Tim had been through it with this case and Gibbs was relieved the outcome had been ok. He was no stranger to father issues, hell it seemed like it was almost a requirement to be on his team. His relationship with his own father was so much better these days but he worried about his boys. Tony and Senior was always going to be a struggle and he hated seeing the effect it had on his senior agent when his father was in town. He was proud of Tony, the man was well within his rights to turn his back but he never did.

He had to confess he knew very little of Tim and his father’s relationship, knew it was strained, knew McGee Senior was a career driven tough son of a bitch, knew that sometimes…especially in the beginning, Tim had shown many traits of an abused childhood but Gibbs never pushed for more. Tim was private to the point of frustration, a trait Gibbs knew only too well, but over the years he revealed himself to them and in the last 10 months of their relationship Gibbs found it was easier to share secrets with his two lovers and piece by piece they where all shedding their collective pasts.

*****

Tony walked slowly, approaching the desk illuminated only by the desk light. “Hey you ready to get out of here McKinkyboots?”  
Tony watched in amusement and relief as his nickname had the desired effect of shaking Tim out of his staring competition with his desk.  
“Did you…what? Really Tony?”  
Tony spread his arms out, holding his palms up in a protest of innocence.

“What? Don’t think I haven’t been thinking about you in red pumps all day…I am human after all.” He replied…his grin getting wider and wider.

Tim snorted and reached under his desk for his bag, switching off the desk lamp and shouldering his backpack. Passing by the older man who still wore his grin plastered to his face Tim whispered low “Size 12 and I could be persuaded.”

The grin to Tony’s face was replaced with desire. Groaning Tony raced to catch up with his partner just as the elevator arrived. Mindful of the surveillance in the building the men grew quiet as they descended to the basement carpark, the mood growing sombre now as Tim replayed the short conversation he had with his father, Tony knew it had been a short call and that told him things had not gone well, taking his lead from Tim he remained silent until they got in the car, once they where inside though he had to ask.

“Tim?”  
“It’s ok Tony…talking with Penny well, made me think it might be different you know” Tony nodded although the question was rhetorical.

“He’ll never change and I don’t have to live my life by his standards…not that I ever have.” Tim added with a smile, Tony reached across and squeezed his hand in support.  
“At least I called him, he has a new protégé now, his second in command. Seems I am no longer his concern and I…”  
At Tim’s hesitation Tony prompted with another hand squeeze.

“I’m relieved.”  
Tony nodded and bringing Tim’s hand up to his lips he placed a sweet kiss across the knuckles, cameras be damned.  
“C’mon Timmy, lets get going…that grill is not going to wait forever.”  
Tony led the car out of the yard as Tim found a radio station to fill the silence, a clear sign to Tony that mega McBrain needed to reboot without chatter, he was cool with that.

****  
The house held a warmth that seemed to drag all of the chill from your very bones and when Tim stepped inside, his body released the last piece of tension he hadn’t realized he was holding onto. Gibbs appeared from nowhere helping him out of his coat as the younger man balanced the dish of salad he had Tony stop for. Before moving on to greet the Italian, Gibbs cupped his hand around the back of Tim’s head and caught Tim’s eyes with his own. He didn’t have to ask the question and Tim nodded in reassurance. “I’m ok.” Gibbs hesitated, searching his face before nodding and placing a sweet kiss on those plump lips.

Coats shed, beer opened and steaks devoured, the evening peeled away the layers of their high stressed job like no other medication could.  
Plates and clothes forgotten, Tim moaned as two sets of wandering hands caressed his body, Gibbs and Tony where perched above him devouring each other’s mouth in a sensual dance of tongue and teeth.

Tim wasn’t sure who was making the most noise but he couldn’t care less. The hot vision of the two above him, their hands teasing him, touching on every hot spot he had was too much and not enough. Surging up and dislodging those hands, Tim grabbed onto each man’s head as he took turns to add his own tongue into the mix. They where so sexy, so well built that Tim could still not believe he was lucky enough to be with them, it was something he tried to communicate into each kiss, behind it a question he wasn’t even aware he was asking…am I good enough?

 

Tony enjoyed kissing, he was good at it and it wasn’t just a brag. He knew how to short circuit a brain and leave them wanting more, knew how to move a potential date into a one night stand with just the power of his lips. But there was nothing better than kissing someone or someones that you loved, that you desired and who desired you back for more than just a fleeting tumble. It used to have him running for the hills whenever things got too real. But this, bonded through history, death, through a deep seeded friendship. Oh and it also helped that the other two drove him wild, he never knew he could care for and desire two people so much. He registered the way Tim moved up against them and the feel of his hot lips moving against his own and with each caress creating a sweet perfection.

 

Gibbs was a doer pure and simple. Just as in every aspect of his life Gibbs’ actions spoke far louder than any words could. Sure he could get physical release easy enough and be satisfied for a time, but the raw pleasure and satisfaction he got from connecting with someone that he loved and desired was mind blowing, double that feeling with two lovers and at times he was sure it short circuited his brain. The pure strength of both men against him, the feel of skin to skin contact sent shivers that he wouldn’t admit to experiencing to anyone other than the two men writhing with him on his sofa right now. Tim’s movement and desperate kiss broke Gibbs’ concentration as the full, plump lips and grabby hands took desperation to a new level, it was the clear signal they needed to move and now. Breaking his lips away from his lovers and casting a meaningful glance to Tony he panted out a growl.

“Upstairs…Now!” knowing that Tony had set the scene for their surprise for Tim.

Pupils blown and breathing harshly both men nodded with Tony grabbing Tim’s hand and once standing, pulling them both up the stairs while Jethro hit the lights downstairs and locked his door…his drop by anytime policy was rather inconvenient at times. Smirking a predatory smile he followed the boys up the stairs to the spare room to find them standing in the middle of the room beside a chair. Tony had his hands cupped around Tim’s face while he seemingly tried to suck out his soul through his mouth in distraction to what they had planned next.

Breaking off the kiss Tony held Tim’s face and waited until the younger man regained his equilibrium. Gibbs moved up to the other side and they held him in a Timmy sandwich (not the first time that had happened)

Eyeing Tony, Gibbs leaned forward to run his nose against the side of Tim’s neck, leaving a hot breath trail. All three groaned as the skin to skin, or rather skin to hard cock.  
“We’ve got something planned for you Tim.” The groan from the younger man was pure sin and had Tony bucking into a delicious friction.  
“The chair Timmy is just for you, feel like watching a show?” Gibbs whispered as Tony stepped away and Tim opened his eyes to see the chair set facing the bed, silk ties hanging off the arm rests. It was a fantasy they had talked about, being able to watch but not touch sent a thrill through all of them and this was Tim’s turn.

“You’ll enjoy this.” Tony pressed his hands down on Tim’s shoulders to seat him in the chair, holding him firmly in place. He leant down close to Tim’s right ear, his breath causing a shiver to break out over white sensitive skin.  
“I like it when you watch…you know how much I like an audience.”

Gibbs crouched down in front of him and slid his hands up Tim’s arms and while Tony caressed the side of Tim’s face with his nose, Gibbs secured his arms with the silk ties, firm but not tight while Tony kept up his distraction, whispering dirtiness in his ear, fingertips ghosting across his cheek.  
Once he was secured Tony gave him one last kiss behind his ear before moving to the bed. Gibbs lingered, crouched down in front of him the older man cupped both hands around his face, Tim offered a small smile in answer to the blue eyes that seemed to be able to read into his soul.

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed him, his lips opening up for the questing tongue as they moved languidly together before breaking apart. A calloused hand cupped his cheek, the thumb lightly tracing his cheekbone.

“Safe word?”  
“Binary” Tim whispered and Gibbs nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead as he moved toward to the bed, his focus now on Tony who was laying on his side facing the chair with a hand idly stroking his cock.

Tim settled himself into the chair, flexing his wrists into the silk ties to test their strength, tight enough to make him feel well and truly anchored but not too tight. With hooded eyes he watched the centerpiece on the bed, his two naked lovers picking up where they all left off downstairs.

Tony’s head was thrown backwards as their silver haired lover moved up over his body. Tim watched as they moaned together, so wrapped up in one another.

_“You’ll sit there boy and watch.”_  
Tim gasped heavy, not expecting the flashback, his father’s voice so loud in his head.

He shook himself, instead returning to the erotic scene before him. His two lovers still wrapped up in one another.  
“Oh Jethro….love that, love you.” Tony moaned.  
“So hot Tony…want you.” Came the grunted reply, all the while lips moved over one another as the two men seemingly ignored the tied up Tim.  
Tim felt truly like a voyeur, on the outside looking in. He hadn’t realized his eyes had shut until he heard Gibbs’ voice.  
“Eyes open Tim.”  
Snapping his eyes wide, the sight of Tony and Gibbs with red swollen lips sent a jolt of electricity to his groin and he groaned while they resumed the show, losing themselves in one another.

_“Keep your eyes open boy!”_  
The voice of senior McGee was back, Tim shook his head again, his breathing a little heavier and not this time from lust.  
_“You can watch from here while your so called friends have fun.”_

Tim whimpered, trying to keep his focus on his lovers who where seemingly oblivious to his inner struggle, so intent with each others pleasure they seem to have forgotten about him.

_“See boy…see them having all that fun…not even caring about you...where you are.”_   
_Tim was transported, suddenly a little boy tied tightly with strong thick rope and navy knots that seemed to get tighter the more he moved. Trapped on a chair looking out of the window in the second floor study, his father made sure he had a clear view of the street, the street that currently housed the children of the neighborhood playing a game._   
_“No no…please just let me…let me go!”_   
_“No chance Timothy…you don’t deserve them and they ain’t your friends. They’ll all grow up to be strong navy men just like their Fathers. You’ll sit here watching them…something you’ll never had.”_

“Ohhhhh Tiiiiimmm…his hands are soo fucking good…”

Tony’s moan snapped Tim back, he struggled against the bonds desperately trying to get free. He could feel the panic as it squeezed his chest, his heart beating too fast and his lungs screaming for oxygen. His dad was right…he was no good, no one person could ever want him let alone two.

“No….No…No…No”  
He was chanting over and over again, working feebly against the strong navy knots and heavy rope…hang on…no not rope…and then it came to him, a whisper that became a shout.  
“Bi…binary…Binary…BINARY!”

******

“ _No…no please just let me…let me go”_

Tony smiled into Gibbs’ mouth as the older man moved his kisses up to his ear.  
“Let’s get this show REALLY going for him huh?”

Tony nodded at the whispered breath in his ear. Shifting down onto his back he risked a glance towards Tim. Confused for a second at the scrunched up look on his young lovers face when he had expected Tim’s arousal face. Any further thought though was cut off as strong hands started circling senstive nipples and he threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned Tim’s name.  
“…..hands are soo fucking good…”

“No...No…No…No”  
Tony opened his eyes to look back at the young man tied loosely to the chair, shocked by the look on his face…it wasn’t lust…wasn’t enjoyment. It was despair and even though Tony saw his face, he never saw it coming…when Tim safe worded out.

*******

“…BINARY!” Gibb’s stopped cold when the word finally registered through the lust haze he was in, like a douse of ice down his back he turned to look at Tim.

He was whispering ‘binary’ over and over while struggling slightly against his bonds, breathing harshly, shaking a little.

“It’s alright Tim, we got ya…this stops now ok.” Gibbs called out while grabbing his knife from the nightstand as Tony knelt in front of Tim.

“Tim look at me!” Tony cupped his hands, framing Tim’s face and forcing him to catch Tony’s eyes which thankfully stopped him whispering his safe word over and over. Gibbs made quick work of the bonds making Tim lurch forward half into Tony and half into Gibbs as both men hugged him back, casting each other a worried look as they felt the trembling. What the hell had triggered this?

“It’s ok, just breath through it Tim.”

Tony whispered, enough so only the three of them could hear, even though they where alone, the intimacy felt right. Reassuring hands swept back and forth, Gibbs’ alternating between Tim and Tony, needing the physical contact with the two of them to keep them all in the here and now.

Slowly but surely Tim came back to himself, back to them as the shaking stopped and his breathing evened out.  
“I…I’m sorry..,I just…I’m sorry” Tim’s words rushed out as he tried to break away from them, his embarrassment winning out over receiving comfort. Gibbs was having none of it as he tightened his hold, Tony following suit.

“No Tim, let us help, tell us what happened.” Gibbs placed a kiss against Tim’s forehead, making the younger man accept his comfort.  
“Come on Tim, lets get dressed, some of Gibbs’ coffee and we can talk downstairs.” Tony added, he would be damned if they where going to let Tim withdraw, not after all the work they had done to get him here with them.

Relieved when Tim nodded, the two older men where not going to give him a chance to reconsider. Pulling him up with them they stood , Tony lead Tim back downstairs to their clothes while Gibbs got rid of the ties and the chair, opting to grab some clean clothes rather than entering the lounge room naked. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to go downstairs, wondering what the hell was going to happen next.


End file.
